bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexicon
Anchorhead: A spirit gate between the Near and Deep Umbras Adren: the rank between Fostern and Athro; Rank 3. Airts: magical paths within the spirit world aka spirit tracks or moon paths. Anamae: “soul friend”; most often a bond between pack mates or with a pack member and a pack totem. Anchorhead – Elusive spirit gates between the Near Umbra and the Deep Umbra. Anthelios: The Portentous red star that has recently appeared in the umbral heavens; largely seen as an omen of doom. Also called “Eye of the Wyrm.” -anrae : A suffix added to a name when addressing someone of lower rank in formal situations. Anruth: an individual Garou or pack that travels from caern to caern rather than serving as guardians of one. While not ronin, anruth are typically less trusted then members of a sept in most protectorates. Ape: slang term for a Homid or human; not often used in Bandaiyan except by bitter metis and Bone Gnawers. Apocalypse: The age of destruction, the final cycle, the birth of death, the everlasting corruption, the end of Gaia; a word used in Garou mythology to describe the time of the final battle with the Wyrm. Many consider this time to be the 6th Age, now on hand. Athro: Athro – A tacher, mentor. The rank between Adren and Elder; Rank 4. Auspice: The phase of the moon under which a particular Garou was born; commonly thought to determine personality and tendencies. The auspices are: Ragabash (New Moon; Trickster), Theurge (Crescent Moon; Seer), Philodox (Half Moon; Judge), Galliard (Gibbous Moon; Moon Dancer), and Ahroun (Full Moon; Warrior). Bane: Evil spirits that follow the Wyrm. There are many different kinds of Banes: Scrag, Kalus, Psychomachiae, and more. Bawn: A boundary area around a caern, patrolled and monitored carefully. Blight: Any corrupted area in either the spirit world or physical reality. Banes and other forces that corrupt Gaia thrive there. Breed: 1. The ancestry of a Garou via mother, be it wolf (lupus), human (homid), or two other Garou (metis). Brugh – any sort of mystical place whether a Garou caern, Fera den/wallow, Will-Worker's sanctum, Alcheringa glen, Kithain freehold. Caern: A sacred place; a meeting spot where the Garou can contact the spirit world. Celestine: The greatest spirits; the closest things the Garou have to gods. Examples are Luna (the Moon) and Helios (the Sun). Charach: A Garou who sleeps with another Garou or has done so in the past; often used as a word of anger or as an insult as to do so is to violate the first law of the Litany. Chiminage: Traditionally, a Sept can make a request of any Garou who uses its caern; "chiminage" is the term used for this request. Also frequently used to refer to any payment offered a spirit in return for its assistance, such as its agreement to be bound into a fetish or talen, to teach a Gift, etc. Concolation: A great moot, wherein many tribes gather to discuss matters that concerns the Nation of Garou. Concord, The: The agreement of all the tribes reached nearly 9,000 years ago, after which the Impergium was ended. The traditions thereof are still obeyed today. Charms: spirit powers; the natural abilities of spirits. Chiminage: a form of “favors done for services renders”; a Garou might perform a task a chiminage in order to repay a spirit for the teaching of a Gift, or to repay a sept for allowing him to use a caern. Celestine: the greatest of all spirits, god-like in power. Those worshipped include Gaia (the earth), Luna (the moon) and Helios (the sun). Cliath: a young Garou, preceding the rank of Fostern; any Garou that recently accomplished their Rite of Passage. Concolation: The largest of Garou moots; the matters discussed at these great gatherings concern the entire Garou Nation. Concord, the: The compromise reached by the tribes of the Garou Nation which ended the Impergium; its traditions are still enforced today. Corruption: The act of destroying, devolving, or debasing life; also, the often overwhelming effects of the Wyrm's actions. In the present age, it often specifically refers to the ecological ruin humans wreck upon the environment. Crinos: The half-wolf, half-human form of the Garou. Cub: A very young Garou, not yet of any standing rank and almost unable to fend for themselves. Deep Umbra: The aspects of the Umbra that lie outside the Membrane. Reality becomes more and more fragmentary the farther one travels from the Realm. Delirium: The madness and memory-loss suffered by humans who look upon a Garou in Crinos form. Domain: A mini-Realm in the Umbra, usually connected to a larger Realm in the Deep Umbra. Eshtarra: the name of the planetary Incarna of Earth that represents the second month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Fera: Garou term for shapeshifters other than werewolves; most are presumed extinct. Feral: Slang for Lupus. Fetish - a physical object with a spirit bound within it. Fetishes are highly valued by all Garou regardless as to tribe, and they often have special powers (called Charms) bestowed by the spirit within. Fera: Garou term for the other shifting breeds, living and extinct. Fomori: (singular Fomor) Humans who have turned to the Wyrm and draw their power from it. Common enemies of the Garou. Fostern – A Garou’s pack brothers and sisters; those who are between the ranks of Cliath and Adren, Rank Two Gaffling: A simple spirit servant of a Jaggling, Incarna, or Celestine. Gafflings are rarely sentient. Gaia: The Earth and related Realms, in both a physical and a spiritual sense; the Mother Goddess. "Gaia" can mean the personification of abstract ideas, or literally the world spirit. Garou: The formal term werewolves use for themselves. Among their kinfolk, they can be distinguised as Trueborn. Garou Nation: Also called The Concordiat. Gauntlet: The barrier between the physical world of Earth and the spirit world of Umbra. It is strongest around technological (Weaver) places, weakest around caerns. Gifts: spiritual powers granted to the Garou through their connection with the spirits of the Umbra. Gremlin: a malevolent weaver spirit. Hakahe: the name of the planetary Incarna of the hidden planet Vulcan, the sixth month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Harano: Inexplicable gloom, inexpressible longing for unnameable things, weeping for that which is not yet lost. Some say it is depression caused by contemplation of Gaia's suffering. Hispo: The near-wolf form of the Garou. Homid: A Garou of human ancestry. Occasionally used disdainfully by ferals. Also the human form of the Garou. -ikthya - "of the Wyrm"; a suffix added to a name; a greeting among Black Spirals someowhat equal to the Garou term "yuf". Impergium, the: The 3,000 years immediately following the birth of agriculture (10,000 years ago), during which strict population quotas were maintained on all human villages. Incarna: A class of spirits; weaker than the Celestines, but still greater spirits by any measure. Inceptor: A Garou who guides another through a Rite. An Inceptor is also called a Ritemaster. Izarra Tarana: the Garou name for the Pleiades star cluster. Jaggling: A spirit servant of an Incarna or Celestine. Katanka-Sonnak: the name of the planetary Incarna of the Sun that represents the fifth month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Kinain: humans and others who are related by blood to a Fae parent or ancestor. Kinfolk: Those humans and wolves who are related to the Garou and are not prone to the Delirium, but who are not actual werewolves. Klaive: A fetish dagger or sword, usually of great spiritual potency and nearly always made of silver. Leech: slang term for a vampire. Litany: The code of laws kept by the Garou. Lost Cub: A Garou who for whatever reason either has not changed, or changed but has not been found and taught by the Nation. Extremely rare and often insane or deeply depressed. Lu-Bat: the name of the planetary Incarna of Saturn that represents the tenth month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Luna: The Incarna of the moon; powerful spirit patron of all shapeshnagers. Lupus: A Garou of wolf origins. Also the wolf form of a Garou. Matagar: the Lord of Beginnings, another name for Sirius the Dog Star. Membrane, The: The barrier between the Near and Deep Umbras. To breach it, an Anchorhead must be found. Alternatively, the Garou can travel through the Dream Zone. Meros: the name of the planetary Incarna of Pluto that represents the eighth month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Metis: The sterile and often deformed offspring of two Garou. Generally reviled by Garou society. Mitanu: the name of the planetary Incarna of Mercury that represents the third month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Moon Bridge: A gate between two caerns; it most often appears during moots. Moot: A sept or trival conclave that takes place at a caern. Mule: Slang for metis. Near Umbra: The spirit world surrounding the Gaia Realm. Nerigal: the name of the planetary Incarna of Mars that represents the first month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Orrery: an aid for study or meditation, often an aspect of the Aetherial realms or Celestine. Some orreries are small, while others are large enough to walk around inside. Pack:Pack: A small group of Garou bound to each other by ties of friendship or mission and (usually) the patronage of a totem spirit. Penumbra: "Earth's Shadow"; the spirit world directly surrounding the physical world; many, but not all, terrain features will be the same. Pericarp – the Near Umbra around each Realm Phoebe – an Incarna of Luna, representing the Moon Praenomen – the guardian spirit of a pack Protectorate: The territory claimed and patrolled by a pack, sept or networks of allied septs. Rank – one of stages of social standing in Concordiat society, excluding cub and ronin. Reaching: Traveling into the spirit world. Also called Stepping Sideways. Realms: The worlds of "solid" reality within the Tellurian. Earth is referred to as the Realm or Living Lands. -rhya – “greater in station”; a suffix appended to a name for a Garou of higher rank. Ronin: A Garou who has chosen or been forced to leave Garou society. It is a harsh fate to become a "lone wolf". Rorg: the name of the planetary Incarna of associated with the asteriod belt and the unoffical "thirteenth" sign of the Garou lunar zodiac. Ruatma: the name of the planetary Incarna of Uranus that represents the eleventh month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Sept: The group of Garou who live near and tend an individual caern. Shantar: the name of the planetary Incarna of Neptune that represents the twelfth month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Sokhta: the name of the planetary Incarna associated in the Garou lunar zodiac with the Moon. Songan: the name given by the Garou to the comet Chiron. Spirit: A "creature" of spiritual matter, dwelling within the Umbra. Spirits generally serve the Alcheringa, the Dreaming, the Wyld, Weaver, or Wyrm. Their power, intelligence, personalities and abilities vary widely. Talen: a kind of temporary Fetish that can only be used once before the spirit within the item is released. Tambiyah: the name of the planetary Incarna of Venus that represents the seventh month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Tellurian: The whole of reality which includes the lving lands, and various umbra/realms. Throat – to best another in ritual combat, used as a verb (and as slang, as in "show throat", “I throated his sorry butt!”). Totem: A spirit joined to a pack or tribe and representative of its inner nature. A tribal totem is an Incarna, while a pack totem is an Incarna avatar (a Jaggling equivalent). Triat, The: The Weaver, the Wyld, and the Wyrm. The trinity of primal cosmic forces. Tribes: The larger community of Garou. Tribe members are often bound by similar totems and lifestyles. Trueborn: Term typically used by kinfolk to distinquish the Garou from themselves. Umbra: The spirit World. Urrah: Garou who live within a city; also translates to “the tainted ones” Veil, The: A poetic term for the false assumptions that the supernatural does not exist, which the Delirium reinforces. Vergarda: Another name for Polaris, the North Star. Ways, The: The traditions of the Garou also called The Traditions. Weaver, The: The manifestation and symbol of order and pattern. Computers, science, logic, and mathematics are examples of the Weaver's influence on the material plane. Wyld, The: Manifestation and symbol of pure change. The chaos of transmutation and elemental force. Wyrm, The: Manifestation and symbol of evil, entropy, and decay in Garou belief. Vampires are often manifestations of the Wyrm as are toxic waste and pollution. Wyrmhole: A place that has been spiritually defiled by the Wyrm.; invariably a location of great corruption. Yakecen: the name given by the Garou to a black hole in the far edges of the galaxy. Yaraan-Doo: the Dying One; the name given by the Garou to the Southern Cross. -yuf – “honored equal”, a suffix appended to a name. Zarok: the name of the planetary Incarna of Jupiter that represents the ninth month of the Garou lunar zodiac. Zenith - that point in the sky immediatly and vertically above an observer. Zodiac - a belt of stars that roughly parallels the elliptic of the earth and is thus visable in both northern and southern hemispheres. The sky field contains all twelve "signs" used in many astrological calculations. main page